A Day in the Life of the Person I Hate Most
by Griffith
Summary: During a test, an angel attacks and the two pilots have to go into battle using untested equpiment. In a freak accident, Asuka and Shinji are taken to the hospital wing...but things aren't as they seem when they wake up.


Hello. This is a fic written by me and my friend, Anime Crazed.

AC: Hi there!

Anyway, we both hope all of you guys who read this, like it.

The rating is for later chapters where the characters find themselves in very comprimising situations. We'll let you know which chapters when they occur.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Neon Genesis Evangelion, or anything that resembles another persons work. Also, just to be safe, we don't own the film 'Dating the Enemy' either.

Oh! The chapter name in brackets means a new paragraph.

* * *

A blue car sped down the road, almost hitting two pedestrians and a fire hydrant. Shinji screamed for Misato to slow down as the car skidded around the corner.

"Stop driving so fast! Next time you might actually hit someone!"

"Don't worry. This car is as strong as an Eva."

"I'm not worried about the car!"

"Well we are in a hurry! We can't be late for another sync test!"

"It's not my fault you left all of your underwear at Kaji's place," Shinji mumbled.

"Argh! I never said that!" Misato put her foot down on the accelerator and turned sharply around the next corner. Shinji was holding on for dear life as the bags in the back seat were thrown to the front and tossed around. He was too frightened to say another word.

_(A Different Kind of Angel Attack)_

They finally come to a screeching halt outside of Nerv headquarters. As Shinji stepped out he noticed a smashed headlight.

"Oh, don't worry about that. That happened ages ago," Misato said closing the door.

Shinji just shrugged and picked up his backpack, stuffing in the school notes and clothes that had fallen out during the trip to Nerv headquarters.

Misato showed her card to the Nerv Security officer on guard at the gate and they walked though.

"I've just gotta pick up somepapers from my office. You go and get into your plug suit. Oh by the way; we made a few new adjustments to it. Asuka should already be down there."

"Sure," Shinji said with a smile as he walked off to the change rooms.

On the way, he bumped into a blue haired girl.

"Hi Rei. Is this the new plug suit? What is different about it?"

"You will receive a briefing on the new suit once you have changed into it. I must be going now."

Shinji shook his head and headed into the change rooms.

He opened his locker and placed his shoes inside as he picked up the plug suit.

"This doesn't look much different from the old one," he said as he began to undress.

(A Different Kind of Angel Attack)

Now changed, he headed down to the synchronisation-testing labs where Ritsuko was waiting with the other two Eva pilots to begin the tests with Evangelion Unit one.

"Ah, Shinji. Late again are we? You really should consider catching the bus, it's probablymuch safer.

"You took your time. If we were being attacked by angels we would be destroyed by now," Misato said as she took a sip of coffee.

"Okay, now listen up, as you are well aware, the angels are getting stronger and smarter, so we must do our best to keep ahead. We havemodified your plug suits so that you can get better harmonic levels, meaning your control of the Eva should increase making combat easier and more effective. This is the first time they've been tested, so please report any problems." Ritsuko said, as the entry plugs of the Evangelions were ejected.

"Right," the three pilots said in unison as they headed down to the cage to begin the tests.

_(A Different Kind of Angel Attack)_

"Beginning sync test." Maya said over the speaker system.

"How does it feel?" Ritsuko asked.

"No problems here," Rei said tonelessly.

"I'm fine!" Asuka answered.

"Everything feels okay to me," Shinji replied.

"Everything appears to be normal. Harmonics are 1.2 percent higher," Maya informed Ritsuko.

Without warning a siren went off, and a male voicewas heard over the intercom.

"Warning, security alert, angel detected heading towards Tokyo 3."

Prepare the Eva's for battle! Abort the test!" Misato told Ritsuko, "Shinji! Asuka! Get into your old plug suits-"

"No, we don't have enough time. Send them in now," a voice said from the door.

"But Commander! The new plug suits have not been fully tested yet!" Ritsuko tried to reason.

"The pilots of Evangelion Units one and two will proceed to go into battle immediately. Unit zero is still having amour repairs so it will be unusable."

"Yes, sir." Misato said as the entry plugs for units one and two were placed into the mechas once more.

"So, how do you think we'll defeat this one?" Shinji asked Asuka.

"Leave it to me Shinji! After all, I am ahead in the sync tests!"

"You…you!"

"Okay, we don't have much time so listen up!" Misato yelled over the communicator inside the two Eva's. "The target is approximately 120 feet tall and its main attack it unknown. Cover each other and don't let your guard down. Shinji, shoot it with the particle beam accelerator. Then if there is anything left Asuka will go in with the progressive knife."

"Alright," Shinji and Asuka said in unison as they prepared for battle.

"Launch Eva!" The two Evangelions were catapulted upwards to where the angel was lurking, the two pilotscompletelyunaware of what it was capable of doing.

_(A Different Kind of Angel Attack)_

Two buildings in the center of Tokyo 3 opened up, revealing the two humanoid robots. Misato's voice was heard over the communicator.

"You two know what to do. Try to keep the damage at a minimum though; the budget can't take much more reckless city destroying. Okay, have fun you two."

"Fun? She thinks that this is fun?" Shinji asked.

"Where is this thing?" Shinji heard Asuka ask over the communicator, "Do you see it?"

Shinji scanned the area, looking for any signs of movement.

There was nothing, Shinji approached a tall grey skyscraper. There was a flash of light, and the skyscraper was cut in half. Standing behind the now destroyed building was a deep blue angel, a large blue blade attached to the right arm of it pointing in Unit one's direction. Shinji tried to pull his gun up to aim but he couldn't move at all, he was frozen.

"What are you doing, you idiot? Fire!" Asuka yelled.

"I can't move!"

"What? why not?"

"How shoul-argh Asuka!"

Asuka ran in front ofUnit oneand deflected the angel's attack.

The angel recoiled and Asuka used this opportunity to try to help Shinji up. "Jeeze! What did they do to you? Fill your Eva with lead?"

"Asuka! Behind you!"

Asuka pulled out her progressive knife and took one step towards it and she suddenly stopped.

"Asuka, what's wrong? Asuka?"

"I…I can't move!"

Back at Nerv headquarters, Misato and the others looked on helplessly as the two Evangelions were being pinned in place by some unknown force.

"What is going on?" Misato asked. Suddenly, the two-way communicator went blank.

The angels blue head then split open and an orange lightenveloped the two Evangelions. The orange light blinded both Shinji and Asuka. Shinji shut his eyes and held his head, he felt confused, unable to focus or hold any of his thoughts, he whimpered in pain.

Softly, he heard someone else's painful thoughts and suddenly he screamed in agony, along with the person in his mind and over the two way communicator he heard Asuka's painful scream, not sure if he was imagining it or not... then everything went black as they both fell into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Okay, leave any and all comments that you have in a review. Remember, try and be nice, as it is my first attempt at a fic. Thanks! Hope you all liked! 


End file.
